Sweeter Than Chocolate
by WhimsicalShmoo
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Tobi wants to do something special for his senpai. TobiDei slight KisaIta.


Well...I just randomly thought of this last night while role-playing with my sister. And I wanted to make a Valentine's day story, so, what the heck. Rated T just to be safe. And if you don't like shounen-ai, gay people, boyXboy, two guys in love with each other...go away. I mean that in the nicest way possible. And Happy Valentine's day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does. And my sister thought of this idea...so I don't really own that either.

* * *

"Hidan, don't you dare get blood on the sofa again!" Kakuzu's enraged tone rings throughout the hideout, Hidan fleeing into the living room seconds later, blood seeping from a massive hole in his chest. I turn my gaze elsewhere, not exactly in the mood for blood at the moment. 

Kisame and Itachi are watching some sort of show on sharks, though from my angle I can't really see much of the TV screen. The shark-man has a muscled blue arm around his younger partner, holding the teenager close to him. Itachi's head rests calmly on Kisame's shoulder, his eyes a deep black for once instead of their usual threatening crimson.

I sigh, thoughts returning immediately to Deidara-senpai. Today is Valentine's Day. And senpai is locked in his room, probably crying his eyes out. I think back to the day of Sasori's death, how I had been so pleased with joining the Akatsuki, how I had been absolutely thrilled that my senpai's lover had died. It had been my chance to get closer to Deidara. But now I only feel disgust at my reaction. How jealousy can blind people and make them do such things I'll never know.

But that's not the point. Seeing as it's Valentine's Day, I decided to make Deidara something special. It took ages to make, as I have never been all that great with needle and thread, but I believe it will be worth it. Anything to help senpai.

Smiling slightly to myself, I snatch the box from where I left it beside me on the floor. The wrapping paper catches the faint light, red glinting off in sparkles, a large pink bow adorning its surface. I take a deep breath, holding it to me and mumbling a nearly silent prayer to myself that this would work. Either Deidara will be thrilled or he will tear me to shreds. I really really hope it's the first.

My presence is not missed as I leave, Kisame and Itachi too caught up in their program, and Hidan laying on the ground, weakness from blood loss finally catching up with him, though the wound was most likely starting to heal already.

I pass Kakuzu in the hallway, but he does not seem to notice me, the unadulterated anger on his face designating that a good thing. He mutters something about Hidan, and if the Jashinist were not immortal, I would fear for his life.

It is quiet outside of senpai's room...our room. The door is locked as I try the knob, though it isn't like I expected different. "Senpai?" I call out, ear pressed against the wood. There's no reply, but I can hear sniffles from inside the room. "Senpai?" I can hear the worry edging into my voice, saturating it as again there is no response.

Reluctantly, I fish a small silver key out of my pocket. It was Deidara's room key...well, ours actually, but he insists on holding onto it, saying I'll lose it. I know where he keeps it though, so this morning I grabbed it before going out into the living room to work on his present. As guilty as I feel about stealing it, I am relieved that I did, or who knows how I would have gotten in. I insert the metallic door-opening device, turning it slightly until I heard the tell-tale _click_ of the door unlocking.

And before I can stop to hesitate, the door is open, revealing senpai curled up in the sheets of a bed._ My_ bed. Wondering why he's not in his own, I walk closer, holding the present behind my back, though even if it were in plain sight, I doubt Deidara could see it. He seems to be lost in his own little world. Heart pounding in my chest, I ease myself onto the bed, scooting over to senpai, and gingerly placing an arm around his trembling shoulders. His usually immaculate blond hair is in disarray, matted and damp from the tears. The hair tie lays on his nightstand, forgotten, along with his scope.

"What's wrong, senpai?" I whisper softly, trying not to startle him. It _is_ a dumb question, I know, but Deidara expects me to ask such stupid things. He stiffens at the sound of my voice, thin frame still shaking in my grasp, his eyes widening as he turns to me. I can see the pure, heart-wrenching sorrow in their depths, and I feel the urge to squeeze him to me, tight as I can, to just squeeze that pain out of him. But I refrain from doing so, knowing he'd probably push me off if I did. Slender as he is, senpai is strong.

"Nothing," he answers, but the word could have never been more untrue. His voice cracks and is weak from crying, and the tears are still leaking down his face. I've never seen senpai look so pathetic and distraught before, and it scares me. It scares me to think that he's been like this all along inside, and I fear to think what else he keeps hidden.

"I know that's not true, senpai," I chide, stroking his bare arm with my gloved hand. Clad in only an overlarge T-shirt and a pair of shorts in the middle of the winter, it's a wonder that he doesn't have hypothermia yet.

Without warning, he's suddenly against my chest, warm tears soaking my cloak. There's something clutched in his hands, pressing between us. I crane my neck to get a better look, confusion overwhelming me when I do. It's an Akatsuki cloak, one of my extras if I'm not mistaken. Deidara must have taken it out of the closet where I stashed them should I ever need a replacement. But why would senpai want one of my...?

Comprehension suddenly dawns on me, and I understand. It's not just my cloak. It was _Sasori's_ cloak. And this isn't just my bed...it was _Sasori's_. Senpai must be crying because of Sasori...his Danna. Because this is the first Valentine's Day since his death, the first he has spent alone, without his lover.

"Senpai...it's going to be alright. It's...going to be...OK," The words sound pointless even to my ears, and Deidara is still crying. It's not the first time I've seen senpai cry. After Sasori's death, it has been quite a common occurrence for him to shed tears during the night when he thinks I'm asleep. But this is the first time I've been able to do something about it. And I have no idea what to say. So I merely sit there with him, holding him tightly as it had been my first reaction to do, rubbing small circles against his back. He seems so frail, so breakable as I hold him. It's the first time I've seen this side of senpai, and it only strengthens my need to be there for him and protect him.

Eventually the tears subside, and his breathing begins to regulate, only small hitches marring its flow at odd intervals. "Are you feeling better, senpai?" I ask, hopeful. He nods, sitting up, wiping his eyes with a thin wrist. I don't know if he's just naturally thin, but he hasn't been eating well since Sasori died. Reaching once more into my pocket, I search through its contents, finding a candy bar. I offer it to Deidara, and he looks at it tearfully, before taking it and peeling off the wrapper.

"Thank you, Tobi." His voice is quiet, almost unsure, as if he doesn't know how to act around me after such an intimate act. Feeling that the time is right, I reach for the present, still where I had left it on the bed behind me. Visible surprise overcomes senpai's features as I hold it out to him, large blue eyes wide with such belying innocence. "For me?"

I nod. It's sad really, how confused senpai looks. You would think no one has ever given him a gift before. He takes it, almost hesitantly, peeling away the wrapping paper, then lifting up the lid...

And he freezes. For a second or two, I fear he is going to cry again, as he takes the Sasori plushy out, holding it in his hands, staring at it. I can see emotion swirling in his sky irises, and I hope it doesn't come out in the form of tears. Just as I'm about to apologize, senpai raises a hand. I flinch, thinking he's going to hit me, but the appendage merely lifts my mask, just enough to reveal my mouth. Brain still numb by the fact that this isn't a dream, that senpai is actually in my arms, I barely register the feeling of lips against my own, softer than I had ever imagined they would be. Senpai's eyes are closed, the plushy held to his chest with one arm, the other on my shoulder, balancing him. Eager, I bring my senpai closer, my tongue darting out to push against his lips. Surprised at my boldness, I almost withdraw, but Deidara, oddly enough, allows me entrance, his tongue swirling around mine. He has a very distinctive sweet taste, noticeable even over the peanuts and chocolate left over from the candy bar. I love it.

Minutes pass and eventually we part for breath. Deidara snuggles against me, and just when I think he has dosed off, he whispers a nearly silent, "thank you, Tobi."

Deidara-senpai might feel otherwise. He might wish it were Sasori here with him instead of me. He might wish I never became his partner. But, to me, this is definitely the best Valentine's day of my life.


End file.
